


猎物 II 8

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* S0M1预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：看得着吃不着，李总哭唧唧
Kudos: 9





	猎物 II 8

李赫宰开车载着李东海到了蓝夜，但因为是白天，蓝夜倒没有夜晚时那样人声鼎沸，只有稀稀拉拉的人从房间里出来。

把车停好以后，李赫宰便乖乖地低着头跟在李东海身后走近房间。男朋友的低气压让他大气也不敢喘。

“把裤子脱了，衣服不许脱，然后跪在那里。身体挺直，双手背在身后，我没让你起来的时候不许变换姿势。”李东海手指着调教台面前的位置，说完便转身走向了浴室。

“是，主人。”

浴室里传来淋浴的水声，时间一分一秒地流逝着，直到李赫宰感觉自己的腿已经有些麻木了，李东海才围着一条浴巾从浴室里走出来。

径直地走到墙边挑了一根黑色的马鞭，李东海走回李赫宰身边，转动手腕，马鞭触碰皮肤发出了一声响回荡在安静的房间里，那一鞭快准狠地打在了李赫宰的大腿根部，让跪着的人差点跪不住地向后仰。

“嗯……”咬紧下唇，李赫宰闷哼了一声，抬起头讨好地喊道：“主人……”

“我们李警官魅力好大啊。”说话间又甩了一鞭在李赫宰的屁股上，力气大得屁股上火辣辣的疼。

“主人……您别生气，我是您一个人的。”

其实李东海知道李赫宰对他没有二心，他的男朋友那么优秀，被人喜欢是很正常的事情，可是心里却还是止不住酸得冒泡。

他是他一个人的，谁都不能觊觎。

李东海拿着马鞭勾起李赫宰的下巴，让他直视他的眼睛，有些咬牙切齿地开口说道：“李警官穿着警察厅的制服，有没有感觉是跪在审讯厅里？”

没有给李赫宰开口的机会，李东海继续说道：“我们李大警官在审问犯人的时候有没有想过有一天会跪在我面前。”

说话的同时还稍稍抬脚，脚掌踩在李赫宰的性器上，轻轻划着圈摩擦着，听到跪着的人越来越粗的喘气声，李东海的心情逐渐开始好转。

“没有想过，但跪在您面前，我心甘情愿，主人。”李赫宰微微向前倾了一点，脑袋乖顺地轻靠在李东海身上，展示着全身心的臣服。

这样的动作极大地讨好了李东海，李东海伸手顺着发丝抚摸着李赫宰的头。

以为李东海已经消气了的人觉得自己能够逃过一劫，却没想到就算刚刚的动作和话语让李东海开心了，却依旧没有让那人彻底心软，吃醋了的人铁了心地要惩罚他。

“上次那个玩具舒服吗？还想再试试吗？”

被提醒的人脑海里闪过上次戴着那个黑色小玩具被玩射了的场景，李赫宰赶紧摇头，眼神里带着祈求，“主人……可以不要吗？”

如果李赫宰知道，他后面要面临的是这样的惩罚，那他宁愿李东海让他戴着那个黑色的小玩具直到他的主人消气为止。

拍了拍李赫宰的头，李东海开口宣布今天他所要面临的惩罚，“奴隶，你就这样跪着，一下也不许动。不许抚摸自己，没有我的允许你也不许射。”

“如果你不听话，我会把你绑在调教台上，在你的后穴塞进一个跳蛋，然后再用我这根狠狠地肏你，直到你什么都射不出来为止。”

“记清楚了吗？”

李赫宰盯着李东海好看的双眼，确定他的话里没有一丝开玩笑的模样。如果他违背了李东海的命令，他真的会被绑在调教台上，被肏到什么也射不出来。

“是，主人。”乖巧地点头答应的同时，便看到李东海解开围在下半身的浴巾，露出了有些变硬的性器。

扶着性器贴在李赫宰脸上，开口命令道：“张嘴，把我舔舒服了。”

说罢，便扶着性器挤进了李赫宰嘴里。被温热的口腔包围，李东海爽得哼了一声，而李赫宰也收起牙齿，舌头舔弄着敏感的前端，时而收缩着腮帮子吮吸着那根越来越硬的肉棒。

被含得极舒服的人伸手抓紧了李赫宰的头发，向前挺腰，把性器挺进喉咙里。李赫宰被李东海的动作刺激得止不住地干呕，喉咙收缩的动作让李东海更爽，低下头看着李赫宰因为他的动作而开始泛红的眼睛，心里满足地不行。

没有刻意地想要射在李赫宰嘴里。李东海爽了一会以后便把性器从李赫宰的嘴里撤出来，转身走到放置道具的柜子前挑挑拣拣。

李赫宰看着李东海从柜子里挑了一个中号的按摩棒以及一对带着铃铛的乳夹走回来，伸手解开李赫宰的制服扣子，却没有将它脱下来，制服松松垮垮地挂在李赫在身上。

李东海伸手准确地捏上李赫宰胸前的乳头，感受着手里变得越来越硬的红豆，李东海开口调笑道：“只是捏一捏就舒服了吗？”

“嗯……是，主人的手捏一捏就会很有感觉。”顺着李东海的话，李赫宰乖乖地回答道。

“啊，可惜了，今天不是让你舒服的。”说罢便一手揪起李赫宰的乳头，一手捏开乳夹夹了上去。

李赫宰第一次戴这个小玩意，小小的乳头被夹住，李东海还坏心眼地打开按摩棒贴在乳夹上，痛感混合着震动带来的一丝快感让李赫宰觉得难受，“主人……不要……”

没有理会李赫宰的求饶，李东海加快动作地将另一边的乳夹也夹了上去，听着随着李赫宰的呼吸而带动的铃铛的响声回荡在房间里，李东海满意地勾起嘴角笑着。

“奴隶，惩罚才刚刚开始。”

李东海满意地看着自己的杰作，向后退了几步坐到了调教台上，对着李赫宰张开双腿，把一收一缩的小穴对着李赫宰。

然后李赫宰便看到，李东海拿起调教台上的润滑剂挤了一点到手上，手指绕过大腿，移到了股间，按压着还在收缩的后穴，慢慢塞了一根手指头进去。

到现在为止，李赫宰才彻底清楚他今天面临的惩罚是什么。看得着却吃不着，大概是最狠的惩罚了吧，之前那个黑色的小玩具比起这个惩罚来说，根本不值一提。

李东海根本不放过李赫宰，手指在自己的后穴里探索着，李东海的嘴里还不断冒出诱人的呻吟，折磨着李赫宰的神经。

李赫宰红着眼看着李东海加了一根手指头塞进自己的后穴，四处抠挖着寻找自己的敏感点，找到以后两根手指在后穴里快速进出摩擦过敏感点。李东海用两根手指将自己玩得大腿根都在颤抖。

“啊……好舒服……”

“找到了……嗯……”另一只空闲的手撑在调教台上将上半身撑起来，李东海眯着眼睛看着跪在地上不断加深喘息声的人，魅惑地笑着说道：“你知道我找到哪里了对吗？但只是用自己的手指感觉好像不够……”

受不了眼前刺激的画面，李赫宰红着眼压低着声音求饶道：“主人…我错了，您别这样罚我，求您了。”

“只是这样就受不了吗？”抽出后穴里的手指，李东海诱惑地伸出舌头舔了舔被后穴的清液以及润滑剂沾湿的手指，然后张嘴含住了那两根手指，有些口吃不清地开口说道：“但我还没玩够呢。”

“奴隶，你的前面看起来好硬啊，想碰一碰吗？”

眼前这样香艳的画面让李赫宰觉得，只要随意地握紧自己的性器前后摩擦几下，他就可以射出大股的精液，“想，主人……求您。”

可眼前惩罚人的小野猫却根本没有给他这个机会，“不许碰，你只许保持这个姿势看着。”

“是，主人。”李赫宰咬紧下唇看着李东海下一步的动作，回应着李东海的命令。

李东海伸手拿过刚刚从柜子里带过来的中号按摩棒，将润滑剂挤在按摩棒上，然后将按摩棒抵在了自己的后穴，手上的动作用力，慢慢将按摩棒推了进去。

“啊……好胀……”

“全部进去了……好深……”

李赫宰看着眼前的画面，伸出舌头舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，忍着想要冲上前把眼前的小野猫按在调教台上肏射的冲动，开口求饶道：“主人……我错了，我以后会跟她保持距离的，您别这么罚我，求您了。”

伸手将按摩棒的开关往上推了一档，小野猫开口拒绝着李赫宰的求饶，“啊——！你……你不许动……”

李东海一手抵住按摩棒的手柄处防止按摩棒掉出来，一手握上硬挺的性器前后摩擦着，被按摩棒蹭过敏感点时还向上挺着腰，为了刺激李赫宰嘴里的呻吟一声大过一声。

“啊……好舒服……好爽……”

“肏到了……嗯……再快点……”说着便摸索着按摩棒的开关，直接将开关推到了最大的那一档。

李东海被高强度地震动刺激地挺起腰，摩擦着前端的手也越来越快，“啊——！”

“呜……要射了……好爽……”

随着李东海的一声尖叫，李赫宰看着李东海被一根中号按摩棒肏射的场景，心里的欲火越烧越旺，只希望李东海可以快点消气，不要再用这个惩罚折磨他了。

“呼……”放开抵着按摩棒的手，高速震动着的按摩棒顺着润滑剂滑了出来，李东海躺在调教台上无神地看着天花板顺气。

房间里没有人说话，只有两个人喘气的声音混着按摩棒的震动声。

几分钟后，刚刚射了一次的人缓过气来，从调教台上下来的时候腿还有些软，但却还是拿着按摩棒朝李赫宰走去，“奴隶，刚刚的场景怎么样？”

“很艳。”忍不住吞了一口口水，李赫宰讨好道：“主人，求您，碰一碰我。”

顺着李赫宰的话，李东海低头看着硬挺得有些胀红的性器，好心地蹲下来伸手握紧了那根前后摩擦了几下。

终于被触碰的人爽得闷哼了一声，却在下一秒瞪大了眼睛。

李东海一手握着李赫宰的性器，另一只手拿着还在震动的按摩棒抵在了最前端的敏感处。

“啊——！不要……主人……”

“怎么不要，刚刚不是求着我碰你吗？”李东海手里握紧着性器，同时手指还灵活地照顾着下方的两颗小球，把李赫宰推向了欲望了高峰，“没有我的命令不许射哦。”

被刺激地想要后移的身体却因为性器被紧紧握在那人手上而无法移动，李赫宰一向隐隐自傲的忍耐力在李东海面前逐渐瓦解，他被李东海一系列的动作刺激地染上了一丝哭腔。

“主人……求您……我不行了……”

“不许射。”

还需要更崩溃一些，李东海才可以看到李赫宰穿着制服被他玩哭的场景。

“知道错了吗？”

“知道了……主人。”眼里的水雾越积越多，仿佛只要一眨眼，泪水就可以顺着脸颊滑落下来。

“主人……我真的知道错了……我以后不会让您吃醋了……让我射……求您……我真的忍不住了……”

李赫宰崩溃地将头抵在李东海的肩膀上，完全不管曾经作为dom要求自己绝对不会因为调教而哭，李赫宰的泪水顺着脸颊滴落在李东海的肩上。

看着靠在自己身上被玩哭的人，李东海有些心疼，移开折磨着李赫宰的按摩棒，轻声哄到：“乖，射吧。”

得到允许的人终于不需要再忍耐，在李东海手里射了出来。

刚射过的人腿软地跪不住，歪着身子坐在了地下，双手有些无措地寻找着李东海的手握紧，脑袋依旧靠在李东海肩上久久不能平复。

李东海顺着李赫宰的动作一起坐在了地上，把人圈在怀里轻拍那人的背哄着，直到那人的情绪慢慢平静下来，李东海才歪过头吻上了李赫宰的唇。

换了一个姿势，李赫宰紧紧搂着李东海的腰，觉得自己哭了有些丢人，脑袋埋在李东海怀里不愿抬起来。

这样的动作让李东海一下就了解了李赫宰的情绪，将那人搂紧轻声哄道：“赫，没事啊。”

“是我欺负你欺负狠了，你很棒了。”

“那您原谅我了吗？”声音闷闷地从怀里传来，让李东海心情大好。

“嗯，你好乖，我原谅你了。”

收回手，李赫宰再次抓回李东海的手把玩着比他小了一点的手指，开口问道：“那……我能做一次吗？”

听了李赫宰话的人笑出了声，环住李赫宰的脖子回应道：

“抱我去床上。”

太阳照进房间里，留给两个人的时间还很多。

TBC


End file.
